1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable shooting stand, in general and, in particular, to a portable shooting stand that absorbs some of the recoil of the weapon thus allowing the young and those unable to withstand recoil forces to aim and fire a weapon with greater ease and less apprehension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many weapon supports have been utilized in the past. But none have addressed the problems encountered by young, elderly and infirm shooters when exposed to repeated recoil trauma. Most of the prior devices are little more than forks in which the weapon is placed. Security of the weapon is enhanced little if at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,497 to B. J. Yakscoe on Nov. 6, 1990 for an Adjustable and Collapsible Gun and Rifle Support has a vertical support member having two cradles for gun support and an extendible tubular horizontal three-legged base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,619 to K. I. Eckert on Nov. 27, 1990 for a Rifle Sighting Apparatus describes a two-part, separated base. The first part of the base is hinged and adjustable to raise or lower the forward portion of the weapon. The second part cradles the butt of the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,410 to E. Mueller on Oct. 29, 1991 for a Collapsible Shooting Stand shows a seating assembly that collapses for transport. The seat and the weapon clamp support pivot on a common axis. The weapon is clamped onto the weapon support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,636 to E. Mueller on Dec. 10, 1991 for a Gun Sighting Device describes a slotted base slidingly and adjustably engaged by a weapon holding cradle to allow the use of varying length weapons. The weapon is bungie-corded into the cradle for security.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,116 to J. R. Sheets on Jun. 15, 1993 for a Shooting Platform for Quadriplegics describes a frame attached to a turntable. A wheelchair sits on the turntable. As the turntable is rotated, the user can adjust the height of the weapon, aim and fire the weapon. The trigger mechanism is connected to an assembly that allows the user to fire the weapon by using only the palm of his hand.
The present portable shooting stand is constructed to reduce painful trauma resulting from recoil while providing a comfortable, stable shooting position. The weapon is held securely in place and the user may aim at multiple points with minimum difficulty.